Howitzer Position
Introduction The Howitzer Position is a standard issue GLA artillery-based defensive structure. Overview Since its restructuration, the GLA adopted a policy for safer and more effective defensive structures as the Stinger Site proved insufficient. A great salvage operation has been conducted for months on the look for useful defense weapons. As a result, large amounts of Soviet D-20 Howitzers were found in abandoned Cold War military caches all across Afghanistan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan then repurposed as artillery defences. The defensive structure itself consists of a 152mm howitzer operated by two gunners and surrounded by sandbags. A large camo net is installed around the howitzer instead of being usually installed on the top to allow a field of fire for the gun. The howitzer can spin at 360° to be able to shoot anywhere in its firing range. Unlike other GLA defensive structures, the Howitzer Position is available a little bit more lately as it requires the construction of a Black Market first but is still available as early as Rank 1, it also does not require power to work, which makes it a pretty crude but effective defensive weapon and allows you to build them unlimitedly (as many as the map can afford to accomodate of course). Second advantage: this structure can gain veterancy, which means that once it reaches the elite level, it will be able to repair itself and won't need a Worker to take care of such a task. Third advantage: the defence can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to make it stealthed so unless the enemy has radars at his/her disposal, you will be able to ambush his/her ground assault forces and bury them in ordnance; you may even upgrade it with Toxin Shells to increase its effectiveness against infantry. Furthermore, even if the Howitzer Position isn't as durable as its American and Chinese counterparts, it won't be totally lost in case it is destroyed: like for any GLA structure, there is a tunnel hole underneath from where a Worker will be sent to rebuild the defensive position anew, however this means that it will lose its stealth abilities and will need to be reupgraded with a Camo Netting, it will also lose its veterancy. As the advantages have been exposed, now to the drawbacks. First, this isn't a very durable defensive structure. Second, it has a rather low rate of fire and a minimal range so it won't stand a chance against a fast attack rush. Third, although it can gain veterancy, it takes a lot of time and a lot of enemy casualties to reach even the first level so keep a Worker nearby for repairs. Finally, the Howitzer Position is expensive for an early game defence so you better wait to have a stable income before you start building a defensive wall of Howitzers. Upgrades * Camo Netting - Individual upgrade, allows the Howitzer Position to become stealthed. * Toxin Shells - The Howitzer Position's shells leaves behind toxic contamination on impact and can deal more damage to infantry. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Assessment Pros: * Can gain veterancy (self-repair ability available at level 2). * One of the only two long ranged base defence that's available at Rank 1. * Long firing range. * Can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to become stealthed. * Can be automatically rebuilt in case it is destroyed thanks to GLA Holes. * Can fire toxin shells to leave anthrax contamination on the ground. * Does not need power to work. Cons: * Expensive for a Tier 1 defensive structure (1,600$). * Requires a Black Market to be unlocked. * Loses veterancy and stealth ability once rebuilt. * Fragile structure. * Low rate of fire, ineffective against fast units. See also * Quad Cannon Position * Anti-Tank Cannon Position Trivia * Originally, the Howitzer Position is a possible variation of the defensive position, which is a modular defensive structure that can be built into either this, an AT Cannon Position or a Quad Cannon Position. It was eventually made into its own independent structure. Gallery Camo Howitzer.png|Howitzer Position upgraded with Camo Netting Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures Category:Artillery